


Boy Scout & The Wraith

by LaNeO1989



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNeO1989/pseuds/LaNeO1989
Summary: Soldier 76 has fought Reaper for years, but one slip up leaves him in the Wraith’s Claws...Ready to finally be at the end so he can join his Fiancé, his world is upended when he discovers Reaper’s true identity...





	1. Hanging Around

Jack was chained up against a wall when he regained consciousness. He struggled against the restraints trying to figure out how much give the cuffs had. He was flexing when he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine. “So you’re awake...soldier?” Came the dual tone of Reaper. Jacks eyes narrowed behind his visor as he stared at the biggest nemesis he’d ever had. Reaper reared his head back and let out a howling laugh as his body turned into a black mist and he floated over to his chained prisoner. Reforming next to Jack, Reaper snaked a hand behind Jack’s back and drove his clawed gauntlet into his prisoner’s back. Jack pitched forward trying to get away from the silver talons threatening to shred his spine, but found himself at the end of the shackles’ give too soon.

Behind the owl bone mask, Gabriel was seething with fury. It had been such a long wait, but he finally had captured Morrison. The Leader who hadn’t the heeded the warnings. The Man who had ordered without though. Most importantly, The Lover who had left Gabe behind. Gabe pulled his hand from behind his prisoner and took a huge swipe across Jack’s chest. Five large claw marks opened up in the leather jacket, the blood dripping from the wounds serving to calm Gabe down as he said, “You’ve been most difficult to track down, but thanks to Amari...the older one...I now have you.” Jack bucked against the restraints again as he asked angrily, “Where’s Ana!”

Gabe took one sharp claw and pressed it into one of the wounds pushing him back against the wall and replied, “She’s where I left her, you were more important. Now don’t make me rush this and finish you off.” Gabe swiped his hands across Jack’s torso, shredding the rest of the garment. He ripped the tatters off his prisoner and threw them in the corner. Reaching behind him, Gabe pulled one of his shotguns from their otherworldly location.

He pressed the muzzle into Jack’s jaw and asked, “How does it feel to know this is the end, soldier?” Jack pressed his own chin harder into the gun as he said, “I already lost everything I ever loved! Send me to my end so I can join him...” Gabe dropped the shotgun, it turning into black smoke that re-joined his body as he reached up and grabbed the man’s jaw, digging his claws in. He was loosing his cool again when he put his mouth next to Jack’s ear and asked, “Who...did YOU loose?”

An uneasiness crept over Jack at the intimacy in Reaper’s voice, but he shook it off and continued to stare forward. When this monster finally ended him, he’d be able to join his Gabriel on the other side. Gabe stepped back before he did something crazy, he was already loosing his concentration, causing his body to slip into the wraith’s mist. He focused for a minute and his corporeal form snapped back. Jack watched the display with weariness, something wasn’t right but he couldn’t figure it out. Reaper had been killing off Overwach members for years without second thought. He now had Jack and seemed to be conflicted about what to do. Gabe stepped forward and balled his hands into fists. His first strike was into the restrained man’s jaw, the second, his chin. The next punch cracked Jack’s visor so Gabe ripped it off, his claws leaving little lines where they caught his cheek.

For ten minutes his wailed on Jack, switching from torso blows to quick chin jabs. Morrison was close to passing out from the blows when he said, “Talon is so weak! Their top agent had to restrain me before he could beat me up.” Mouth full of blood, he spit it at the monster in front of him, the blood landing square on the bone white mask. Gabe reached up and touched the fluid, but didn’t wipe it off. He backhanded Jack and then stepped back. Behind the mask his face was snarled but his voice was even as he said, “You used to love when I tied you up...Jackie!!”

Realization his Jack like a ton of bricks, how had he not seen it before? The build was exactly the same, the indomitable drive, the savagery of the kills, but Reaper couldn’t be? Gabe watched the emotions and thoughts as they played across Jack’s face. Had it been another time, he would have enjoyed watching his fiancé’s gears turn. Gabe stepped back from the wall and stood directly in front of the man he once loved. He reached up and pulled his hood down, his shoulder length brown hair falling in waves down from behind the mask. The trench coat turned to smoke and dissipated, leaving him in his black fatigues and muscle shirt. One by one, the straps of grenades disappeared until he was down to the basics. His gauntlets evaporated leaving his long slender hands bare except for the inch long black claws on each finger.

That’s when Jack saw it, the Citrine and Black engagement band he’d given Gabe. He watched as the hand went to the collar of Reaper’s shirt. Gabe slid one of those black claws down the front, slicing open the tight shirt revealing a torso full of scars, skin that looked dead and a single tattoo. “24x76” the tattoo that matched Jack’s own “76x24” pec tattoo. Jack sagged against the restraints as all the memories of love were swept up into the all the times he’d barely gotten away from Reaper, all the times he had tried to mortal wound this man over the years. Gabe reached up and grasped his mask, disengaging it with an audible click. When Jack saw the face, he started to weep. His fiancé was the same strong jawed Hispanic man from all those years ago.

There were patches, like his torso, that looked dead, but he was unchanged otherwise. His eyes were a bright garnet, and were burning with fury. Jack could have sworn if he focused, he could see Gabe’s honey colored irises behind the red, and they were full of pain. Jack stammered as he asked, “Gabe...how is this possible?” Replying as a snarl formed, “What that I’m alive? It seems Angela’s botched experiments to save me from the soldier enhancements seem to have been a blessing. It’s harder to hold fully human, but this suffices...” Jack looked confused as he watched Gabe. Letting out an Audible sigh at Jack, Gabe began to concentrate on fully healing. The dead patches of skin filled with color, his nails shrunk back to normal and his eyes lost the red they normally carried.

Jack watched the small transformations in awe, but more than that, he was excited that his Gabe was alive. Gabe shot an eyebrow up and like the trench did earlier, the improvements misted away. Walking up to the bare chested man in chains, he pulled one of Jacks biotic canisters and activated it. The golden field coated both them in a healing glow. The shadows it casted on Gabe’s face made him look even more severe, and unfortunately for Jack, more handsome. Gabe leaned in and whispered, “You never could hide your excitement...” Jack blushed and tried to lessen whatever was going on, but he was stuck.

Gabe reached around Jacks head and brought him closer, kissing him deeply and passionately. His other hand found the excitement in Jack’s pants and started rubbing him through the fabric. “Mi, Amor...I’ve missed my Boy Scout...” Gabe said through quick kisses. One quick swipe and all of Jacks manhood was freed and completely gripped in Gabe’s hand. He worked Jack until he was panting and begging. When he looked up his face had no emotion as he said, “Did you think you were just gonna get a little quicky?” He grabbed his Fiancé’s sac and squeezed before stepping away. The smoke swirled around him until everything back in place, including his mask.

“Good night Morrison,” he called over his shoulder before walking out of the holding cell. Jack was stunned, shirtless, horny, and sad.


	2. Hacker’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra Shows Gabe That He Might Not Have A The Whole Picture

Gabe slammed the cell door shut and leaned back on the cool metal. He was supposed to be destroying Morrison, not pleasing him. He swiped his hand down his masked face in annoyance. Pushing off the wall, walked down the dark hallway half man, half mist. He exited the holding area and turned towards his room. Once in his room he sat down on the bed, about to relax when the chair at his desk shimmered.

“Sombra, I know you’re there!” He growled. The woman he considered his child deactivated her cloak as she said, “Aye! What’s got you so tight?!” He ignored her and continued to stare at the wall. The longer he sat there, the more he slipped into a black mist until he was nothing but a floating shadow. Sombra stood up and walked over and asked as she plopped down, “Gabe...really, wassup?” He turned his head towards her and replied, “I have Morrison locked up downstairs...”

Hmmm, was her only reply before she popped back up. Walking over to the desk, she turned and said, “So I finally get to meet Dad #2?” Gabe ghosted across the room becoming completely solid again as he loomed over her and growled, “DON'T GO IN THERE OLIVIA!!” Sliding from between the angry mercenary and the desk she said, “Fine! I’ll wait till you guys kiss and make up!” Even though she couldn’t see it, she knew Gabe was glaring at her. “We’re not gonna make up! I’m going to end his life!” Sombra rolled her eyes and said, “Yep! That’s exactly how it’s gonna play out...you’re gonna kill the love of your life and live happily ever after...” Gabe was really considering how much he cared for the young hacker, but he couldn’t deny she was right.

Would he be happy if he took Jack’s life? Seeing the man with love in his eyes had done something. He hadn’t lied when he said he missed his Boy Scout. Damn Sombra for putting it into words. Gabe looked up and found violet eyes that knew too much as he said, “Maybe I should talk to him.” The petite hacker’s smile spread across her face as she said, “I always wanted two daddies!!” Then she paused and continued, “wait...nvm forget...ay dos mios!!” Throwing her hands up, she turned and walked out, probably going to annoy Amelie.

The next morning the mercenary stopped and got some breakfast food for Jack before he went down. He still was gonna kill him...probably, but he wanted to have some last minute fun. Gabe opened the cell to find the bloody restraints empty. He growled and closed the door behind him as he said, “I came in with the intention of being civil today, don’t ruin my good nature.” From the ledge in the shadows, over on the right side of the cell, came Jack’s response, “The same good nature that tried to rip me open yesterday?” Gabe set the tray down and yelled, “Get down here and eat Morrison!” “I don’t want your fucking food Gabriel!” Came the harsh response of his prisoner.

Gabe ghosted up to the platform and grabbed Jack by the neck. Holding him with a firm grip, he ghosted them both back down to floor. “Eat! Before I make you eat Jack!” Gabe growled. Jack’s face took on a darkness Gabe hadn’t seen before as he replied, “Go to hell! Just kill me and get it over with you bastard!!!”

Gabe pulled back not used to such harshness in the Boy Scout and Jack pounced on the mercenary throwing him to the ground. Gabe was in such shock, his body wouldn’t respond as Jack drew back and punched him square in the face, shattering the owl skull mask. His next hit was Gabe’s eye, it swelling immediately. His punches got harder and harder as he screamed, “How could you leave me alone all this time! How could you know it was me and treat me like this!! How Gabriel!?!? Did I ever mean anything to you!”

Jack’s eyes were red and filled with tears as his punches traveled downward. The angry lover was tearing his hands up as his punches hit all the hard contours of Gabe’s Armor but he didn’t care, this used to be the man he loved and he was fucking livid. Gabe finally got his bearings and reached up and grabbed Jack with both hands around his neck. His voice came out an angry whisper, “HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT!? You left ME to die you son of a bitch!”

Jack’s eyes went wide, “I searched that rubble for a week looking for you!” Gabe’s eyes narrowed, “That’s funny, because you didn’t find me did you?” Jack started choking Gabe back as he said, “I die every time I think how that shit went down, but you knew this whole time!!! Don’t you dare get high and mighty on ME Gabriel Estavio Reyes!” They let each other go and for a moment Jack just sat straddling Gabe’s waist. Neither would ever admit it, but that was the moment something broke for the better inside both of them.

Gabe slowly reached his hand upward towards Jack’s face. His gauntlet misted away as his bare hand caressed the Soldier’s face lovingly. Jack pushed into the touch, grabbing the Mercenary’s hand with both of his. Gabe carefully swiped a tear that was rolling down Jack’s face as he said, “Jackie...I’m so sorry...I’m not the man I used to be...” Jack reached down, moving some of the broken shards of the mask before he returned the intimate gesture, “Gabriel, I don’t need you to be...I love you how ever you are until the day I die.”

Gabe’s hand moved around to the back of Jack’s head and pulled him down. They met in a smoldering kiss full of passion and need. Jack let the feel of his fiancé wash over him like a cleansing wave, until Gabe ruined the moment. “Jackie, why didn’t you try to save me?”


	3. Soldier’s Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks about what happen after the explosion

If anger could turn into a solid thing, it would have filled the room around the two lovers as Gabe’s words spun faster and faster in Jack’s head. Jack’s vision turned red as he left the mercenary no time to say anything else to piss him off and grabbed the lapels of Gabe’s leather trench. He drove his head forward with all the power he could muster and the crunch was as loud as a door slam as Jacks blow disintegrated the remnants of Gabe’s mask and broke the nose underneath it. He jumped back, putting the entire room between them before screaming, “Kill me now or get the fuck out Reyes!!!” 

It took Gabe a minute to blink away the stars and his nose felt like it wasn’t even there anymore. He ghosted straight over to the prisoner, filling his personal space as he grabbed his head, claws digging in, and slammed Jacks head against the wall behind him. “You’ve ruined what could have been great make up sex Jackie, Why?” Jack wasn’t having any of it as he pushed Gabe off and replied, “You think I left you and you still wanted to have sex....isn’t that sad?” Gabe backhanded him but he took it and followed through, kicking Gabe right in his side.

Gabe would never admit it but none of this was going as he planned. Boy Scout and his conviction that he didn’t leave his fiancé behind was pissing the mercenary off. He turned before he did something final and walked to the door. Jack screamed from the back of the room, “DONT COME BACK UNTIL YOU GET THE BALLS TO FINALLY END ME!” Gabe paused, looked back, and almost didn’t know what to make of the scene. 

HIS Jackie was standing, back against the wall, hunched and ready for an attack. Jack’s eyes were wide with anger and his heaving chest with five long claw marks made him look feral. The blood on his face only made him look more dangerous and his fists were so tight that the busted knuckles seemed ready to pop out of his skin. Gabe froze as his eyes rose back to Jack’s face where he saw he was no longer talking to his Blue-Eyed farm boy. Those icy blue eyes he had gotten lost in, were the same deep garnet his own were.

The mercenary left out without responding, leaving Jack to stew in his own rage. He couldn’t believe Gabe thought he left him. He had held his fiancé while Angela tried to revive him, and when she said he was gone, Jack died too. He remembered pulling his pistol on his own friends and telling them to leave. Jack knew then he wasn’t going to kill himself, no, that would be a disservice to his beautiful papi. Weeping and holding Gabe, he swore that he’d find and destroy anybody who had anything to do with this. 

Jack remembered as he cradled his planned husband to his chest he thought he’d never live again. When Gabe’s body started to slip into the smokey form of the Wraith, he began to panic. Gabriel had thought he had hidden the damage done by the SEP conditioning, but Jack had seen the wisps of smoke whenever Gabe was tired. He had known that Gabe could turn his whole body into nothing but smoke. He was Strike Commander, he’d seen the reports of Gabe ghosting across the battlefield. He knew how far Angela had gone to try to reverse the process.

Jack had almost hoped when the smoke started forming it meant that Gabe was actually still alive. He thought that until the smoke started slipping away, not staying in a form. When it dripped out of his arm and ran down into the rubble, Jack screamed and started digging. Gabe was dead and he wasn’t even going to have a body to bury! As he chased wisps of his fiancé he got deeper and deeper down into the ruined building. 

When the team came to check on him and found him deep in the rubble, they jumped in trying to pull him out. That was the first time the haze appeared and Jack saw red, literally. He fought everybody, anybody who tried to pull him out got a lesson in fighting an SEP soldier. Jack remembered actually throwing Wilhelm, much to the bewilderment of the team. He dug for a week, the whole time in a red tinged fury. They left him alone after the first day and his conditioning helped him last far longer than most could. On the last day before they finally got him, he remembered Ana coming to talk to him. She didn’t try to stop him, just sat with her tea and told him how he couldn’t keep going like this. 

She told him how the press had been all over this foolish display he was putting on. He didn’t care, everyone could go to hell, Overwatch was over for him anyway. Jack had a new mission and after he found his husbands body, he was going to complete it before he joined Gabe. Then Ana told him Fareeha wouldn’t talk to anyone because she already lost one of her favorite uncles and she refused to do anything until she had seen that Jack was ok. 

That was what caused the red to recede from his vision, the thought of Baby Amari scared for HIM. She had always been so wrapped up in Gabe, so he knew she was hurting, but she was worried about him! Jack couldn’t hold it together anymore and broke again. He sobbed and cried for so long, he didn’t even notice when Ana left. The next morning when she showed back up with Jesse she gave him an ultimatum, come willingly or by force. He remembered drawing his gun, but Ana had finally perfected her sleep dart concoction and he was down for the count for the next twenty-four hours.


	4. Love Reignited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Jack discuss things

By the time Jack had cooled off, he realized how hungry he actually was. Looking over at the tray Gabriel brought in, he accepted that if he wanted to get out of this alive, he’d have to start playing it smart. For one second, he thought that maybe Gabe didn’t want to kill him. Then he remembered all those bodies, dead, some full of bullets, others shredded to pieces, and thought this new Reyes wouldn’t hesitate to end him.

Out in the hallway Gabe was on the floor, head in his hands. This whole time, he thought that only he had gotten damaged in the SEP program, but seeing Jack’s eyes...He wished he could go back in time and do so much different. He was about to get up when the empty space beside him said, “Don’t move, you need to see something...” Sombra materialized beside him with a display hovering over her arm.

On the display was the security feed from last night, in it was Jack, still in restraints. His face contorted and those Blue Eyes slowly turned a Bright Red. Jack didn’t even seem to realize as his hands and arms slowly turned to the same smoke that Gabe could become. He fell out of the cuffs, leaving a bloody trail on the shackles. That seemed to snap him out of his daze, his eyes turning back blue as he looked down at his bloody wrists. He looked around the room and focused on the ledge in the corner. Taking a running jump, he was just able to pull himself up and into the shadow. That’s where he stayed until Gabe walked in with the tray of food.

Sombra did something on her holographic inputs, and came up to a video site. She tapped a few more things and brought up a news report, “Overwatch Strike Commander Tenderly Mourns Death of Soldier at Site of Explosion...” under the headline was a picture of a torn and dusty uniformed Jack Morrison holding what looks like looks like a normal soldier until Sombra zoomed in. The figure had on a black beanie and on his left hand was a black and citrine wedding band. Jack was holding Gabe! He looked back over at the face of his fiancé, frozen in time and his heart broke as he saw the complete and utter defeat on his face.

Gabe had to look away before he broke down in tears, his Jackie hadn’t lied! All these years he had tormented his lover, the whole while Jack had been hurting. The words he just threw at him, Gabe understood his anger now. He was about to stand up when Sombra said angrily, “I’m not done pendejo...” Gabe’s eyebrow rose as he questioned why Sombra was so upset. She tapped a few more times and the display changed to another headline. “Overwatch Strike Commander seen frantically digging through rubble.” 

Sombra clicked the video, as it started playing Gabe watched as Jack singlehandedly dug through the rubble like he was searching for something. He watched as their friends tried to pull him out and he flung them with incredible strength out of his way. As the video focused in on Jack’s face, it was that same unchecked fury that he just experienced, complete with Garnet colored irises. The news report never said what he was searching for, it just ended with a picture of Jack curled in the fetal position clutching a black beanie to his heart.

Gabe looked at his little daughter-like hacker as she said, “I’m leaving Talon, Gabe. I’ll help you get Morrison out of here, but then you’re on your own. I found something I can’t let go, but I don’t want you here either. We can meet up in a year and plan something, but it’s best for us to break camp and regroup. We don’t belong here! LaCroix has already set her exit plan in motion, that Oxton girl is helping her.” Sombra turned to face the prison cell behind them and said, “Fix it...and fix it quick...I’m trying to move tomorrow, with or without you two...” She activated her translocator and disappeared in a blur of purple pixels.

Gabriel stood up and ran his gloved hand down his face. He willed his trench coat into smoke, it disappearing after a few seconds. The rest of his ruined mask ghosted away leaving his full face visible except for the chestnut locks that seem to fall into his face when his hood was off. After all his armor pieces and gauntlet sections had melted away, he re-entered the holding cell. Walking to the center of the room, he asked the prisoner who was staring at him with cautious eyes, “Jack...explain what happened...”

Jack watched as Gabriel walked into the cell, he didn’t have any of his normal attire on, he looked like HIS Gabe! Jack searched his honey colored eyes for any subterfuge as he spoke and saw none. He was trying to stay subjective but DAMN, Gabe and all that hair falling around his strong face was a slight turn on. “Explain what?” He asked quietly. Gabe responded, “What really happened after the explosion...” Jack sighed and explained it all, how he melted out of his arms, how he searched, everything! Gabe took it all in with terror and pain on his face.

When Jack finished, Gabe unfolded his arms and crossed the room. Jack backed up to the wall, not ready to attack, but wanting something solid behind him. Gabe got so close that there was no space between them before he reached up and took Jack’s chin softly in his clawed hand. He tilted Jack’s head up and kissed him with so much passion and tenderness that no one would ever doubt his intentions. Jack’s arms wrapped around Gabe’s neck as the kiss continued and for the first time in so many years, he felt peace.


	5. Soldier Takes Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!! This chapter is written so that if you don’t want to read about sex, you can skip it and not miss any story...
> 
>  
> 
> Gabe and Jack rekindle their love, but Jack has a kink he needs to get out of his system first

NSFW!!! This chapter is written so that if you don’t want to read about sex, you can skip it and not miss any story...

 

 

“Jack we have to talk,” Gabe whispered into the crook of Jack’s neck. They had to have the conversation Sombra told him to have, but he had to make up for lost time here and now first. “I’m listening,” came a raspy reply, telling how much Jack needed this too. Gabe pulled back and looked straight into his eyes, “First I’m gonna apologize for all these years...then, we handle business...” They met in another fierce kiss as Gabe’s hands found both of Jack’s nipples and started to massage them.

Jack let his head go slack on the wall as Gabe kissed down the side of his neck and across his shoulder. Gabe took extra care to kiss the 76x24 tattoo on his pec. When he got to the first deep slash across Jack’s chest, he looked up and apologized with his eyes before moving on to the next. He worked his way down the broad farmers-torso he fell in love with getting reacquainted with all the rugged muscles and old scars. There were a lot of new scars too, most he knew had come from his own hands.

When he reached Jack’s waistband he licked the skin right above before he ran his tongue across his fiancé’s hard tool. The leather pants were no match for his obsidian claws as he shredded a hole big enough he could to pull Jack’s sizable tool out. He lined himself up to take it in his mouth and looked up into the Boy Scout’s blue eyes as he slowly pulled him in. Jack immediately tensed up, Gabe usually topped, but he had always been good with his mouth. Jack couldn’t help himself as he threaded his hands in Gabe’s hair and got a strong fistful of his lovers new hair style.

“Gabe...all this hair, it’s nice...” Jack said in short breaths. “Hmmm, glad you like it,” came the garbled reply as Gabe worked him over. The wraith put all his apology into making his lover feel good as he worked Jack like a pro. He could tell Jack was close when he was forcefully pulled back causing Jack to slip out of his mouth. “Gabe, I know this isn’t how we used to do this, and I’m warning you now...I’m not the same person..” He told the man on his knees in front of him. Gabe smiled slyly as he responded, “This is about you Papi...show me how my Boy Scout has grown up.”

Jack pulled his head back a little more to stare into those eyes before his shoved himself back into Gabe’s hungry mouth. Hands on both sides of the mercenary’s head, he pounded away, and Gabe took it all while never breaking eye contact. When he felt Gabe’s hand kneading his balls he almost blew right there, but he held it off and continued his attack. After a few minutes of the double treatment on his manhood he let it all go and Gabe took every bit of it. Knowing that he was finished, he pulled Gabe back up to standing and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear.

“All these years of our back and forth I had a little fantasy that one day we’d fuck and I would take you hard while you begged for mercy...can we indulge that, before we become Gabriel and Jack again?” He seductively said in his fiancé’s ear. Nuzzling his goatee on Jack’s smooth jaw he said, “My my Cariño...a face fuck and you want to show Reaper who’s boss? You’ve come a long way papi!” With his hand already in Gabe’s hair, he pulled hard causing the man’s neck to be fully exposed. He licked up his neck until his mouth was hovering over Gabe’s ear and said, “Put it all back on, I want the full experience!”

He shoved Gabe away and watched in awe as the black smoke materialized from nowhere and swirled around him, depositing more and more of the Reaper’s normal attire until all that was left was to snap on the mask that was swinging from Gabe’s index finger. Snapping the mask into place his feet turned to smoke as he floated towards Jack. Morrison felt a familiar twinge as his mind fell into battle mode. Gabe saw the change in Jack right before his eyes clouded over in red, so he knew Jackie was getting ready to give him a wild ride. When he got close enough, Jack grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, “I finally got you Reaper, I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time!”

Jack pressed his damn near naked body up against Gabe’s back as his hand reached around and snatched the mask off his face. He slung it across the room before he grabbed a handful of hair and snatched Gabe back again. He whispered in his ear, “I REALLY like your hair like this Reaper...” Gabe rolled his eyes, “I can tell papi...you want me to keep it for you?” A quick snatch shut him up as Jack replied, “I’ll kill you if you don’t..” Gabe was finding this hard and macho Jack kinda sexy. He fell back against Jack’s body as the Boy Scout played with his ass. “Get out of these pants, now!” Jack grunted. 

Gabe was slowly lowering his pants but before he could even get them off his ass, Jack snatched them down and shoved a finger inside. It was a surprise invasion, but it felt good. Jack worked his finger until he felt he could put in a second one. Gabe arched up a little when the second finger went in as he started riding Jack’s hand. Jack turned them away from the wall and shoved Gabe down on his hands and knees. Lining up behind him he shoved himself in his lover without any warning. It took Gabe’s breath away how forcefully he was just entered, but he was in heaven that his little Jackie was the one who did it.

Jack found his grip in Gabe’s locks again as he grunted from behind, “Keep the trench, lose the shirt....” The skin tight shirt ghosted away right before Jack’s hand closed over the 24x76 tattoo and pulled him back. Jack pumped hard as he rested his chin on Gabe’s shoulders and commanded, “Play with yourself while I watch...” Gabe was so turned on as he reached down and took his own throbbing manhood in his clawed hands and began to stroke himself.

Jack watched as busy hands worked his fiancé’s shaft to full mast. He turned his head sucked on Gabe’s neck until a hickey formed. Gabe’s eyebrow rose as he asked, “Marking your territory....Soldier?” Jack pulled out and pushed Gabe on his back on the floor and replied, “Maybe?” He nudged Gabe’s legs apart and pulled him back on to his waiting manhood. Driving deep, he braced himself on his forearms putting them nose to nose. He felt the fiery burn as Gabe ran those claws down his back, spurring him to grunt out, “Are you marking your territory....Wraith?” “Damn straight,” came Gabe’s labored response as he left another ten red calling cards on Jack’s muscular back. 

Jack reached down and took Gabe’s rock hard member in his hand, pumping him to the same rhythm he was pumping inside of him. Gabe was in heaven as his prostate was being milked and his manhood was being stroked. Jack was only able to hold on for a few more moments until the biggest rush he’d ever had hit him. As he filled Gabe with his spunk, he felt Gabe cum all over their stomachs. Falling on his fiancé’s chest he was spent and clawed up, but he felt at home.

Fantasy over, they fell back into age old roles and Gabe tucked Jack into the crook of his arm where the man immediately spooned the side of the mercenary like nothing had happened or changed. Gabe stared at the ceiling and protectively cradled Jack for a moment before he turned his head towards his lover and said, “Now that you have that out of your system lover boy...we need to talk..” Jack looked up, blue eyes focused as he replied, “I’m listening...”


	6. Peeping Tom-bra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A well placed translocator let’s a sassy little hacker see a private moment

“I’m getting you out of here, we leave in the morning...” Gabe said as he watched Jack’s face. The gears were turning in Jack’s head when Gabe reached over and caressed his cheek and said, “What’s on your mind, cariño?” Blue eyes flickered up to Honey ones as Jack replied, “Where is Ana?” Gabe sighed as he should have known the question would come up. “She’s at my safehouse in Dorado...” He offered up. Jack’s eyes turned to slits as he asked, “Is she ok?” Gabe gave him a sarcastic look as he said, “She’s only a prisoner in the sense that she can’t leave..” 

With lightning speed Jack was on top, pressing his weight into Gabe’s chest with his hands. The red dripping down into his irises as he said, “If she’s not ok, we will have problems between us Reyes!” In an equally fast movement, Gabe flipped them over. Still meeting Jack’s glare as he pressed down on Jack, he responded, “I couldn’t never hurt Ana! She’s fine...you were the only Overwatch person I tried to kill...” “That’s a damn lie! You’ve killed hundreds of our ranks!!” Jack spat back.

Still calm Gabe replied, “No Morrison...I killed Talon double agents!!” “Oh!” Was all Jack said in return. Gabe let himself fall onto Jack’s body and laid there for a moment. Leaning down, he nudged his lover’s face with his nose as he said, “I could never kill our family, papi...” Blue eyes looked up as he smirked and replied, “Sorry Gabe, this is just so crazy...I can’t believe I never figured you out. Hell, your basically wearing the same damn trench you always used to.” 

Gabe genuinely smiled as he said, “I like what I like...” Rolling them so they faced each other, he continued, “How long have you known about the Wraith?” Jack shrugged, trying to think of exactly when he found out and said, “Kinda known the whole time? After Angela tried to help you, when you were tired or angry wisps of smoke would thread off you. Then, I really DID read the field reports, your little “ghosting” act...knew about it...” Gabe chuckled, and then got serious.

“How long have YOU been dealing with this problem?” He asked. Jack got very quiet, then looked directly into Gabe’s eyes and said, “The first time I had the red vision was when I thought you were gone...” That caused Gabe to choke a little, knowing his death was the cause of Jack’s condition flaring. “Did you know you could “ghost” too? I don’t think your degradation is as bad as mine..” He asked the nervous looking soldier who replied, “I’ve never done anything like you have Gabe, what are you talking about?”

Gabe was about to explain when he noticed the corner of the room shimmer. “SOMBRA!!! De-cloak right now you Peeping Tom!!” Came his roaring command. The hacker shimmered as her cloak deactivated and she said, “You’re no fun!!!” Jack turned a bright shade of red as he realized they had an audience the entire time. A tendril of smoke drifted from Gabe that wrapped itself protectively around Jack before forming his infamous trench coat. “Thanks Papi,” He said as he pulled the trench as closed as it would go. 

Gabe stood up, still naked and walked over to the wall where he slid down and stared at the young girl. With a grumpy growl he said, “Well, you’re already here...tell the man what we saw on the video.” She walked over carefree and held out a hand, “Sombra! It’s nice to finally meet you without the bullets..” Jack shook the surprisingly strong hand and said, “Yes, it's nice to meet you without my equipment frying...” She shrugged and joined his naked fiancé on the wall like it was completely normal.  
Gabe smacked the back of her head while flexing his other hand and said, “I should claw those treacherous eyes out of your head little girl!” She rolled her eyes and said, “Ay! Give it a rest Freddy Cruger! Didn’t you claw up my new friend enough?” Gabe smirked with mischief in his honey eyes as he said, “Nope, never enough!” He held his hands out in mock inspection then tapped Sombra’s nose as he said, “Boop!”

She popped up and said, “Hey! That’s my line!!! Yours is this...” She started twirling around the cell shouting, “Die die die dieeeee!” She fell in a laughing heap next to a chuckling Gabe. Jack had to admit they were cute, almost like father and daughter. Until you factored in this was a holding cell, and Gabe was still naked. Jack stood up and walked over to the spot next to Sombra that she was patting.

“Ok, this is footage from the other night...” she said as her hand flew across purple inputs in front of them. The video showed his smoky escape again and then she cut it again. “I’ve never done that before...I don’t even remember doing it then...” Jack said nervously. Gabe shrugged, “You probably shouldn’t do it again...even in the beginning, I never hurt myself while transitioning...” Jack rubbed his visibly torn-up wrists as he said, “Wait! If there are cameras...doesn’t that mean they know what’s happening right now?” 

Gabe and Sombra looked at each other and laughed before she said, “This is my security set up...I control it all, they don’t even know YOURE here! Now, on to more serious problems.” The next thirty minutes they talked strategy and came up with a game plan for the next day when all four of them were leaving loudly. Sombra left the two love birds in each other’s arms like horny teenagers. 

Jack slid over and laid his head on Gabe’s chest. Pulling him close Gabe said, “I’m so sorry Jackie...” He got a deep purr in response as Jack nuzzled in closer and said, “I’ve missed this too much to even care...” Gabe spun the ring he made a promise on, kissed Jack on the top of the head and said, “John Francis Morrison, I promise from this day forward, to be the man you deserve....and nothing less!” Jack turned his head up and looked Gabe directly in the eyes as he said, “Gabriel Estavio Reyes, I promise to love you until the day I close my eyes,” Then his eye color changed to deep red as he continued, “And I WILL find everyone responsible for trying to take you from me and end them!”


	7. Dad #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra blabs about Gabe’s repentance choices

Gabe stood up and walked towards the door, wisps of smoke replacing all of his garments. At the door he turned and the trench coat slowly turned to smoke before softly floating over to rejoin the Wraith. Jack sat back against the cool metal wall and let his mind wander. He was so glad that his nightmare was over, even if he was going to have punish Gabe for all of this. He wanted to be mad and scream at his fiancé more for the years wasted. Everytime he tried to be upset, all he could think about was he held a dead body, then he held an alive man again.

After a few hours, there was a pop, and purple pixels turned into a small Hispanic woman. Sombra stood watching Jack without saying a word. She started to pace as she said, “I don’t want anything in particular...I just want to make sure you have good intentions.” Jack chuckled because he couldn’t believe he was getting this conversation, from her of all people. “You know Gabe and I are already engaged? Right?” He asked. She shook her head in agreement, “Yes, I also watched him try to destroy himself everytime you two had an epic fight.”

Jack gasped as he said, “What do you mean?” She looked around, like she was afraid Gabe was in the shadows before she sat down next to him and said, “You probably noticed the patches of grey skin? Well each one is where he clawed into his own body trying to rip himself open for a wound he caused you. His hair is long because he carved your initials into both sides of his head.” Jack was mortified as he listened, he had been so cruel to him not realizing Gabe had been torturing himself for his actions. 

“He’s doing it right now, that’s what made me come here...Look, he’s been the closest thing I’ve had to a father and I just want to make sure moving forward you truly forgive him.” Sombra said softly. Jack smiled and replied, “He’s always been like that...the father people never had...but I promise, now that I have him back...I’ll never let anything come between us!”

She stood up, “That’s what I wanted to hear! I also sent a surprise to the safehouse you guys are heading to. Consider it a present, Dad #2!” She booped him on the nose and disappeared only a few minutes before Gabe came back in holding some black fatigues. When the door closed, his mask melted away and his smile lit up the small cell as he said, “I brought you something to wear since I tore your clothes up.” Jack took the items and after he had them on, he realized they were standard issue Talon attire.

Gabe could see the gears turning in Jack’s head so he asked, “What’s on your mind cariño?” Jack took a second before he said, “Take off your shirt!” Gabe froze because he knew that his latest punishment hadn’t had a chance to heal and he didn’t want his Boy Scout to see. “Sorry papi...you gotta wait till we get out of here to get some more of this la dulzura...” He said trying to be funny. Jack crossed his arms and scrunched his face.

Trying to deflect Gabe told him, “Sombra is bringing your rifle sometime tonight so hopefully she doesn’t startle you..” Jack unfolded his arms and walked over to Gabe. He put his arms around Gabe’s neck and kissed him. Unable to fight it, Gabe returned the passion unaware of Jack’s intentions. Jack ran his hands through the thick mane of his lover and found the edges of some thin scars. He stepped back and in one quick motion, ripped the front of Gabe’s shirt wide open. 

Jack almost fainted as he looked at the deep, jagged slashes on his fiancé’s chest. There was torn muscle and claw marks all the way down to the bone in five large valleys of open skin. Gabe looked away unable to meet Jack’s stare and said, “Please don’t look...” Jack was almost in tears as he said, “Sombra said you were doing this...but Gabe! This!! This is savage!” Gabe closed his eyes as tears formed and said, “¡Voy a matar a esa chica cuando le ponga las manos encima!” 

When he opened his eyes, they were deep red as he said, “What I DID was savage! Under that new shirt, you have five slashes that will never heal properly. So now, so do I!” Jack reached out to feel one when Gabe swatted his hand away. “Don’t touch it, the acid hasn’t burned away yet..” Jack gasped and said, “ACID?!? Gabe!! What the hell?!” Gabe looked at his clawed hand as he said, “If I don’t, the scars will just heal and fade...I want to never forget my failures...”

Jack stepped forward and hugged his fiancé tight, letting the man sag into his embrace. Gabe couldn’t hold it together anymore and broke down while Jack squeezed him with affection. After a few minutes he stepped back, still unable to meet those Blue eyes. Swirling smoke closed the shirt back up as Gabe said, “I need to go but I’ll be back when it’s time to go, Mi Amor!” Jack nodded, then rushed forward and kissed Gabe deeply before pulling away. “I’ll be waiting!!”


	8. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the groups escapes, Talon tries to stop them....

Later on that night, Sombra snuck in with Jack’s rifle and went over the plan one more time. When she left, he was a little nervous all of this was a sick trick but he tried to get a few hours of shut eye nonetheless. The next morning, like a group, the three soon-to-be ex-Talon agents came into the holding cell to a waiting Jack. Widowmaker asked with a raised eyebrow, “Do we even need to try? He looks one of our soldiers...” Sombra replied, “Until we get to the facial recognition checkpoint...” 

With a shrug, they turned as a group and walked towards the door. Reaper took lead with Widow and Sombra flanking Jack. They made it through most of the base without any trouble, knowing they’d probably be fine until they made it to the Facial Recognition. “Get ready, I’m trying to get in, but this always been outside of my systems....I think they did it on purpose....” Sombra huffed, as they neared the station. The group slowed down and turned down the hallway, all four getting ready for whatever happened.

The moment they passed under the first camera, the alarms started blaring. As a group, they took off running down the hallway. The first two guards that came up were blasted back by shotguns aimed at their chest. From the back of the pack, Jack fired off his Helix Rockets that slammed into the group of huddled soldiers at the end of the hallway. They kept moving and when they came to the final door, Sombra’s hand flew out. Her trademark purple inputs glowed at her fingertips as she easily hacked the door and they were outside in seconds.

Unfortunately for them, a large group of Talon agents were waiting between them and the hanger bay. The group hunkered down as thirty-plus guns trained on their position. With a grappling hook casting, Widow took off for a perch above everything to snipe away. Sombra disappeared in a blur of purple pixels, taking off for the group towards the left. Jack cocked his rifle and took off towards the right, leaving Gabe to drop his shotguns and pull two more from their ghostly locations and run straight ahead. 

The next few minutes were a blur of sniper shots, shotgun blast, rockets followed by steady fire, and the quick burst of an SMG. Gabe moved across the ground blasting everyone who had a Talon insignia except for his lover. He kept track of Sombra to make sure no one overwhelmed her, and with Widow in their ears they were able to move fast enough before she took someone out with her sniper rifle. It was actually quite interesting how well Jack fell into the team dynamics they had already established. All that changed when the three Ex-Talon memebers heard a harsh “Fuckkkk” come from the fourth member.

Time slowed for Gabe as he turned towards where he knew Jack was last. He watched as the non-descript Talon agent stabbed Jack in the back a second time, sending the soldier to the ground in a heap. His blood boiled as his body fell into a shadowy mass that raced forward. Solidifying as he grabbed the agent by the throat, he snarled, “Wrong move mother fucker!” With a twist of his wrist, the agent was dead. He could feel his rage building but he had to get jack safe first. 

“Sombra, Widow...change of plans, come secure Morrison and head for the ship, I’ll clear the rest!” Gabe barked into the comm at his teammates. Both women replied and within thirty seconds had his fiancé limping towards the exit. As his body slipped into his Wraith form once again, he ran towards the remaining agents. He emptied his first set of guns before even reforming. 

It seemed they’d sent every agent on in the base. That’s what they wanted, to make a scene before they pulled out and these idiots were making it easy. Standing dead still, he waited for someone to make a move. The first agent came running at him and he didn’t even waste his bullets. A vicious swipe with his claws opened the agents throat, sending him to the ground dead. The next idiot, he grabbed and twisted until he felt a satisfying snap. Gabe was glad Morrison was on the ship because he didn’t want Jack to see him like this.

He could feel his rage getting stronger, especially when Jack getting stabbed flashed in his mind. He was moving and shredding the Talon agents to bits with his bare hands. Not holding back anymore, he pulled out his shotguns, and let the Wraith take full control. Gabe was a blur as he turned around emptying shotgun after shotgun. His anger was so strong as he cleared the battlefield with ease. He had never been able to perform this little spectacle as long as he currently was.

When he finally stopped and fully reformed, there were bullet holes everywhere! In a circular pattern, all the agents were dead. Gabe took off for the ship before anybody else showed up. Walking on the ship, Widow asked, “Fini chérie?” Gruffly he replied, “Yes, sorry it took so long...” Sombra piped up from the front, “It’s about damn time Gabe! Jack is ready to go!” Panicking Gabe looked around to find Jack, only to realize he was in the cockpit with Sombra. 

Walking up he saw Jack, huddled around what had to be his last Biotic Canister. Turning towards Sombra as he took off his mask, he said, “Scram....” She huffed, but left nonetheless. Sitting down in the pilot's chair, he input London as their first destination. He was going over flight plans when his seat spun and Jack climbed into his lap. Ghosting away all his armor and ammo, Jack was able to snuggle deeper into his chest. Gabe felt an ungloved hand go under his hood and thread itself into his hair before Jack said, “I really DO like all this hair, Gabe!” With a chuckle, Gabe reached up and started massage Jack’s scalp, which caused the man to nuzzle down even further. 

“I’ll keep it just for you Jackie!” Gabe said as he lowered his hood to give Jack better access. While the two lovers cuddled and played in each other’s hair, Gabe looked out into ship and realized Widow and Sombra weren’t down on the main deck. Looking up to the rear-upper deck he saw why. The two ex-Talon agents were deep in a makeout session. Sombra made eye contact with Gabe and simultaneously gave him the “don’t say shit” and the “get lost” look. He just chuckled and spun the seat around so him and Jack faced out the window.

The flight to London in the hypersonic shuttle didn’t take very long. Landing in a very nondescript industrial park, Widow got up from her seat beside Sombra and walked to the cockpit. Gabe stood up and put Jack back in the copilot’s chair to meet her halfway. They hugged each other as she said, “Au revoir mon chérie!” Gabe smiled and said, “Take care of yourself, and I’ll be in touch soon!” With one of her very rare smiles, she replied, “You too Gabe! Don’t worry about me, a spider is hard to get rid of!”

She walked back over to Sombra who stood up and hugged her as well. It was a different type of hug as she said, “Be safe my little hacker!” Sombra stood on her tippy-toes and gave her a quick kiss, “I’ll be fine and if you need me just call...” Sombra reached into her bag and pulled out a small tablet, handing it Widow. “This is only linked to me and Gabe so don’t lose it Amelie!” With a wink, Widow turned and said walking down the ramp out of the ship, “Au revoir, Olivia!” 

Waiting in a dark shadow against one of the buildings was a short petite woman. Her only giveaway was the bright blue light of her Chronal Accelerator. Gabe and Sombra walked to the door and watched Widow as she made her was over to her. Tracer looked at the two on the ship and gave a quick nod, completely out of character from her normal bubbly self. She blinked out towards Widow and gave her a quick hug and whispered something in her ear.

Before anybody knew what was happening, Tracer blinked up the ramp with a gun at Gabe’s chin. In an all business tone she said, “Oi, Amelie has told me who’s wiff ya! Hurt em and I’ll find ya...understood?” Using his forearm to slowly lower her gun from his head, he replied, “I have no intentions of that Oxton...” Her face brightened as she said, “Glad to have ye back then, Gabe!” She hugged him as he replied, “We got a lot of stuff to handle before I’m back with the good guys!!” 

She turned to Sombra, sticking a hand out as she said, “Do we have a truce?” Sombra winked as she shook her hand, “Yeah, no more shooting at each other chica!” Tracer turned to walk back to Widow when Jack limped down to the main deck asking, “Is that Lena I hear?” Tracer blinked past the ex-Talon agents and jumped on Jack hugging him. “I was so so worried about ya!!” Even though he was hurting still, he patted her affectionately as he hugged her back, “It's hard to kill an old soldier, you didn’t have to worry...”

After she finally let him go, they all said their goodbyes again. The ship took off leaving Widow and Tracer to head on their way. “My turn to drive!” Sombra said as she plopped down in the pilots seat. Gabe replied, “Fine! But face forward...no more peeping Tom from you” She scrunched up her face as she swiveled around looking out the front window. Sliding into the booth and table, Gabe beckoned Jack. Jack limped over, better than earlier but still not completely healed. He slid in with his back to Gabe and nestled in as his fiancé put his arms around him. 

“Gabe, tell me this isn’t a dream, I feel at peace for the first time in years.” Jack whispered as he leaned his head on Gabe’s bicep. “This is real cariño, I’m not going anywhere!” Gabe promised as he hugged the old soldier. Jack whispered to himself unaware Gabe could hear him, “Dream Gabe would say that...” He yelped as his fears were laid to rest when he felt two claws pinch his hand. Eyebrow raised, Gabe asked, “Was that a dream?” Jack scrunched his face and lightly elbowed the mercenary before snuggling in tighter. 

Sometime later, they both woke up unaware they had drifted to sleep. Sombra was setting the ship down in the hidden hanger she and Gabe shared. They were finally in Dorado, where they planned to part ways. Standing up Jack and Gabe slid out of the booth as Sombra came out of the cockpit. She said, “You made me sit up there like you two were gonna do something and both of you old farts fell asleep!” Jack chuckled and said, “Sorry you didn’t get to see a makeout session...” 

She shook her head and gathered her stuff, much like Gabe was doing. They walked down the ramp together and stopped. There was an odd awkwardness in the air, and Jack felt he was causing it so he shook hands with the small hacker. She pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, “I’m trusting because he loves you too, do something to hurt him...and you’ll find out computers are not my strongest ability!” He chuckled and said, “I promise I meant what I said Sombra...” She nodded her head and stepped back. Jack touched his lovers shoulder and then stood by the door that seemed to lead out of the hanger.

“Olivia...please take care of yourself! Don't do anything crazy, and stick to the timeline...You and Amelie’s safety depends on it!!” Gabe said in quiet reserved tones. She shook her head in agreement and said, “I know papi, all of us have to be careful! Don’t YOU go off trying to be a hero again just yet...” He chuckled as she handed him a tablet like the one she’d given Widow. They hugged like father and daughter before they split. He walked over to the door, as Sombra disappeared in a blur of purple pixels.

“Come On Boy Scout, time to take you home!” Gabe said as he grabbed Jack by the front of his fatigues. Outside waiting for them was a sport bike that looked suspiciously like an old bike that Jack knew Gabe used to have. Knowing his fiancé’s gears were turning behind him, Gabe said, “Yes, it’s the same one...Really Jack, I don’t know how you didn’t figure i was alive...I literally went to each base and took my personal belongings...” The Ex-Commander shrugged, “I was too busy trying to figure out how to avenge you...I had these and that’s all that mattered...”

Jack reached into back pocket and pulled out a folded picture and a set of dog tags. He passed the items to a speechless Gabe who asked, “Are these mine?” Trying not to get too caught up Jack replied, “One is yours, the other is mine...always together!” Knowing he was on the verge of tears, he still unfolded the photo Jack gave him. The heavily worn photo was the two of them, Jack in a Blue Tuxedo with white accents, Gabe in a Black Tuxedo, with red accents. Jack’s hair was still golden blond, making his blue eyes seem even more intense. Gabe trademark smirk and heavy lidded honey colored eyes almost seem to tell a dirty joke of their own. Who would have known they would have gone through what they had after that magical engagement party that Moira of all people had put together. 

The photo had a thumbprint in the right corner where you could tell it was constantly held. Gabe turned and gave Jack a crushing kiss trying to show him all the love he deserved. He pulled back and said, “Let’s go so we can get properly reacquainted...” Gabe hopped on and started the engine. Jack was always a little nervous about riding so it took him a second before he hopped on. He gripped Gabe tightly trying to maneuver around the spinal reinforcement on his trench.

Gabe felt Jack squirming behind him and realized why. The trench slowly turned to smoke and dissipated, leaving Gabe in his tight black undershirt as he asked, “Better babe?” Jack nodded and snuggled closer, then he lifted his head and said, “You’re always undressing for me, I kinda like it...” Gabe rolled his eyes and revved the engine before he kicked it into gear and sped off towards his coastal safehouse. 

Gabe and Sombra owned a lot of small safehouses in the city proper, but she had a special one further inland that was hers alone, while he had this one on the coast that they were pulling up to. The grand mansion sat a little higher than the beach it faced. It was surrounded on all sides by a pale stone wall that matched the house. When Gabe stopped the bike at the gate, he took off his glove and pressed a finger into the scanner next to the driveway. The scanner turned green and the heavy looking gates swung open silently. As soon as the bike had completely cleared the gates they swung shut with an amazing speed.   
Jack took in everything as they rode up the driveway to the front of the house. They passed another motorcycle and three cars. There was a plain red car that looked inconspicuous parked next to a van that looked like it served a few different purposes from the deep tint windows and the bull guard on the front. The black sports sedan was the only one that screamed out “Gabriel Reyes”. It was low slung and all the windows were blacked out. You could tell, just by the way it was sitting in the driveway...it was meant to be driven fast!

Gabe rode all the way up to the front door and killed the engine. Letting Jack get off first, he followed and put an arm around the old soldier as he said, “Welcome to the Reapers Lair!!” Jack rolled his eyes and said, “It would be more believable if this wasn’t picturesque beachfront!” Gabe ghosted around to stand on the steps in front of Jack. His trench rematerialized around him as his eyes clouded with red before he said, “My dear Morrison, there are horrors behind this door!” For a flair of dramatics, he threw his clawed hand towards the sky, making him look like he was frozen in the middle of the Pasodoble...

Jack stared for a minute before he burst out with laughter. He walked up the stairs, passing the drama queen to stand by the door as he said, “I’d like to shower, Gabriel...” Gabe dropped his hand in mock disappointment and stomped up the stairs. One more print scanner and they walked into the grand living room, done in blood red, with black accents. Sitting on the large wrap around sofa was a small middle eastern woman who turned to the sound of the door opening.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as Ana stood and met his trot over to her. He hugged her tightly as he said, “I can finally relax!” Gabe sauntered over and asked, “You didn’t believe me Jackie?” There was hurt in his voice but he almost hid it from them. Jack spun around and admitted, “Being happy for myself didn’t change the fact that I was worried about her...” Ana spoke up, “Gabriel has been very hospitable, I just couldn’t leave the compound...” Swiping his un-gloved hands down his face Gabe said, “Look, moving forward...I’m the old me! We were planning on splitting from Talon anyway...Ana just helped move the timetable up...” 

Jack looked questionably at his second in command, who explained, “Amelie needed Lena to hide, Gabe needed you to stop being an ass...I just provided the locations.” She walked to the center of the room before turning and continuing, “I realized who Reaper was years ago. It was the way he moved, the shotguns and trench...but what sealed the deal was when I got ambushed once. Reaper thought I was unconscious, but I heard him attack my attacker. I thought it was my imagination, until I heard one my Biotic Grenades go off beside me. Then in Spanish, he called me his guardian and said he’d be faster next time.” 

Jack was looking between them astonished while Gabe was staring at the floor. Smoke tendrils started to roll off Gabe as he flexed his hands and said, “I remember, that particular Talon Agent didn’t make it home for some reason.” He looked up and his eyes were literally swimming between red and honey as he continued, “I could never hurt you! How would Fareeha ever forgive me?!?” Ana walked up and hugged Gabe, followed by Jack who came up behind him. He sagged into his old comrades as he broke down, whispering, “I’ve done so much bad these last few years...I don’t think I can restart...” 

Jack hugged him tighter and said, “This is a new beginning Gabe...focus on that!! The three of us are a team again!! Long, Mid, and In Your Face back at it again!!” That got a chuckle out of the group as the separated. Ana walked back over to her book and tea leaving the boys standing like a pair of idiots. Jack spoke first, seductively saying, “So you gonna show me the shower papi?” Ana looked up as she rolled her eyes and asked, “Please tell me the walls are soundproof!” Gabe smirked and said, “The important ones are!” 

Gabe hooked a finger in Jack’s pant pocket and pulled him towards the stairs. They climbed the spiral staircase until they got to the second landing. At the top, Gabe pulled Jack in and backed him up to the wall. Piece by piece Gabe’s clothing turned to smoke before it dissipated, leaving him in nothing but boxer briefs that stretched tight across his large muscular thighs. “No clothes on the second floor, house rules...” Gabe whispered softly into Jack’s ear, his claws already ripping the skin tight shirt to pieces.

Jack shrugged out of the shredded garment and in a surprise move, flipped them so Gabe was against the wall. Using one of his forearms he held his fiancé on the wall while his other hand cradled Gabe’s head before he grabbed a handful of his chestnut tresses. He put a knee against Gabe’s crotch and lightly pushed as he said, “You seem to like to destroy my shirts Gabriel...” his hand tightened just a fraction as he continued, “keep letting this grow and I might let you keep doing it...” He crushed Gabe’s mouth with his own as he aggressively kissed him.

Mid kiss, Gabe’s body turned completely into a smoky cloud that surrounded Jack. He felt something solid turn him and put him back against the wall, softly. The cloud smoke gathered in front of him but never reformed. A hand, and then a muscular arm seemed to come through the smoke before the entire top half of Gabe reformed. He reached out and circled Jack’s pink nipple slowly and said, “My My! My Boy Scout has returned to me a MAN!! Full of demands, and ultimatums...”

Gabe’s little speech was cut short when he gasped, Jack had grabbed HIS nipple and was currently driving his blunt little nails into the soft nub. “Without my papi, I learned some things I liked more than I realized...and I’m not leaving them at the door just cuz he’s home...” An old flame grew in the pit of Gabe’s stomach, his eyes lighting up with the old hunger his Boy Scout used to fulfill on a regular. It came out barely above a whisper as Gabe said, “I am beyond hot right now, but you’re gonna get punished for all of this before it’s over Morrison!”

Gabe gasped again as Jack’s other hand reached out to give his other nipple the same treatment. Jack’s face mirrored Gabe’s hungry passion as he said, “Who said I was done punishing you yet....cariño?!” He dug in a little harder as Gabe seemed to unravel a bit. Gabe’s entire body snapped into solidity, tendrils of smoke wafting off him in large trails behind him. He braced himself with both hands on the wall around Jack’s head as he leaned in and growled in his ear, “If you want that shower, now is the time to go because if we continue, I’m not gonna stop until you cry my name out in pleasure...” Taking a hand off the wall, he ran a claw down Jack’s strong jaw, nicking him as he reached his chin, and continued, “And I’m going for the high notes tonight, Boy Scout!”

Jack let go of one of Gabe’s nipples and raked his hand down Gabe’s exposed chest. His blunt fingernails managed to leave five angry welts as he replied, “So am I papi!!” The next thing he felt was Gabe throwing him over his shoulder. They were moving down the hall faster than Gabe should have been able to move. Looking down Jack was Gabe was nothing but a cloud of smoke from the waist down. The smoke looked darker and more menacing than it did earlier, but Jack just figured he was imagining it. They got to the door and one of Gabe’s legs solidified long enough to kick the door open, almost breaking it off the hinges, before it turned back into smoke. Gabe ghosted to the edge of the bed and threw Jack down.

He ghosted on top of him, straddling his waist, hands on either side of Jack wide shoulders as he leaned down putting them nose to nose. Gabe’s hair fell down around their heads forming a brown cage as he growled with garnet eyes, “Im gonna enjoy getting reacquainted with my little farm boy.” Once again, Jack caught him off guard as he flipped them so he was on top. He was smart as he locked Gabe’s thighs with his own. Grabbing his wrist and holding them he leaned down to Gabe and said, “Not until I’ve showered papi....” Gabe growled, but stopped when Jack twisted his wrists a little. As his eyes changed to Garnet like Gabe’s, he said, “I’m taking...a shower, Gabriel...”

Gabe looked back at the firm set of his fiancé’s jaw and smirked. Jack let him go and got off. Walking to the open door of the bathroom, he slowly removed his pants and boxers. He heard Gabe growling obscenities in Spanish but he paid it no mind. Closing the door, he turned to the walk in shower and started up the powerful jets. Stepping in, the warm water hit his body and he immediately started to relax. “Hit the switch on the wall babe!” Came a suggestion from a calmer sounding Gabe. 

Jack found the switch and hit it, immediately getting bathed in a yellow light. He knew this was the Biotic Healing technology when he started to see little wounds disappearing. Sitting on the bench against the wall, he let the healing and warm water flow over him. He looked around the shower looking for some soap. “Gabe where’s the soap?!” He called out and Gabe responded, “it’s a hidden compartment next to the switch on the right...” He tapped the panel and it opened up to a few bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and a few different shower gels.

Jack gasped as he realized that Gabe had all the stuff he used, like he knew he’d be here. Tendrils of smoke rolled in from under the door, Gabe taking shape as he leaned back against the wood. He said barely above a whisper, “I never stopped buying your products, everything you used is in here, even that damn toothpaste!” There were tears in the corners of his eyes, but he made no movement towards Jack. He wanted them to truly start over, so he was respecting his wish for a shower. “I’ll be downstairs fixing dinner, sex can wait Boy Scout...” Gabe said as he opened the door and walked out.


End file.
